The present disclosure relates to an imaging device which images a subject and generates image data.
In the related art, an imaging device, which is capable of recording captured video data in a plurality of recording media, has been known (for example, see JP 2007-174693 A). In the imaging device, when there is no available capacity in a recording medium in the middle of recording image data, a saving destination is switched to a different recording medium to continue the recording of image data.
Meanwhile, among users of the imaging device, there is a demand for saving of the same image data in different file formats or saving a plurality of the same data for backup. In the above-described technique, however, it is difficult for a user to flexibly and easily set a recording mode of image data with respect to the plurality of recording media.